


Dance

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Second person POV, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: Since you aren't a girl you have to get through to his heart another way. Through dance!Well, that and awkward attempted flirting.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted april 23rd 2016

Inigo was fond of dance. That much pretty much everyone knew, even if he was embarrassed about it. Inigo was also fond of women, if all his flirting said anything.

So it was just your luck that you couldn’t dance and weren’t a woman. One of those things, over time, could be fixed, but you weren’t about to change your gender for anyone elses sake. No matter how much you liked the man.

You doubted you could impress him with any dance you could learn, but maybe he’d think something of your dedication. It was that thought that lead you to seeking out his mother for help. She may be nervous and embarrassed about a lot, but she tended to try and offer her help if she could. And if she was the one Inigo saw as a goal for dance, then who better to go to?

The whole thing, you knew, was sort of ridiculous- cheesy even- but it was all you could do.

You were almost surprised when Olivia agreed to teach you a- very simple- routine. “Thank you!”

“Y-you’re welcome.” She had smiled, and over the next few weeks worked you with you on the dance.

When Olivia was busy and you had time, you even snuck off to practice on your own. At some point, you started to even enjoy yourself- to an extent that you almost forgot about Inigo.

“Wow ____ I didn’t know you could dance.” With a startled screech you fell over, onto your side, and glanced up at Inigo with a flushed face. Suddenly you think you understand how he feels whenever people catch him dancing.

“Um- well… I just… Started learning. From your mom.” _Smooth_. You cursed yourself when Inigo laughed.

“Is that so?” He offered you a hand up and though you were tempted not to, you took the help up. “Why’s that?”

“Felt like it,” You blurted the words out before you could think of a better excuse. At least you hadn’t told the truth. Or maybe you should have, then he might get the hint.

“…Well… I guess that’s all the reason you need.”

“Yeah… I… Haven’t made much progress though.” This whole conversation felt like a disaster, but at least it was a conversation. The past few times you’d talk to him hadn’t amounted to much.

“It looked pretty good from here. A little unstable but you’ll get used to it.”

“It looked good huh?” Inigo flushed and you would laugh if you weren’t slightly mortified at yourself. “I mean-”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” You both paused, shifted awkwardly on your feet, and avoided each others gazes. “You know… What else… Looks good?”

“Um…”

“You.” _Nailed it_. Delivery wasn’t awkward _at all._ (It was super awkward and you wanted to melt into the ground.)

“Thanks?”

“…I have to go.”

“Hey, hold on,” Inigo stumbled forward to stop you from running away. “You-”

“I?”

“Want to get a cup of tea together?” If his face was as red as yours, you must be the colour of a tomato. A overused comparison, maybe, but it was the best you had while your head was processing the words. The same words he usually used to hit on girls.

“Yes!” You coughed, as if that would cover up how eagerly you replied, and Inigo smiled with a sigh of relief you probably weren’t meant to hear.

You wondered later if it would be weird to thank Olivia for helping you get a date with her son. It was probably weird. You did anyway.


End file.
